E001: Call to Arms (PR:Lazarus)
You are viewing Log Entry 001, "Call to Arms". Entry Read Section 0: Prologue The Roaring Twenties. Times of joy, happiness, wild people, cultural and social vibrance, and economic prosperity. Happy times that ended unfortunately when the 1929 Wall Street crash held a bunch of surprises just around the corner – some of these surprises turned to be unfortunate, some of them were relatively unexpected for us. ''By mid-December of 1929, a group of extraterrestrial beings known as "Dexils" arrived at Earth, therefore confirming the theories that there was life in space. The extraterrestrial aliens, despite their frightening appearance (there were people scared by these aliens), declared that they have "come in peace". They even offered the American people a better, more advanced life: advanced technology, advanced science, better lifestyles and even a stronger economy. All of it would be ours but with one condition: we had to become the alien's allies. Sounded crazy, but it was all for a reason: our new alien friends are in constant war with another alien species, and they needed an ally as soon as possible to gain the upper hand against their enemies. Despite initial scepticism, we, as humans, officially made the aliens as our allies. ''In turn, the aliens gaves us exactly what they had promised earlier – science has advanced faster than expected, our technology advanced faster and faster each time, our lifestyles improved vastly, and our economy grew beyond the previous levels of the Roaring Twenties (quite a record). Surprisingly, the aliens weren't the only ones who made those improvements – we made our part and shared our ideas in order to make those advancements a shared effort with our aliens. ''For long, the prosper life, with all the cool toys and all the better schools and all of our improved lives, have reigned for a long, long time. That, until the alien enemies, known as the Krakor by our alien allies, decided to capture our planet and take the entire human race as its hostage. To start, they started to invade the major cities of Europe on November of 1989, considered as "the cradle of modern civilization" by some people. They attacked buildings, people, houses, a bunch of minor monuments... until they almost manage to turn cities like Madrid, Paris, Berlin, Roma, London, Prague, Brusells and Vienna into complete wastelands. Fortunately each and every european military force fought back the aliens, trying the best that they could. Our alien allies were there in the battlefield too – they were battling the Krakor with all that they could do. A shared effort that, unfortunately, didn't stop the Krakor from gaining the upper hand. It was then that they called for a ''major backup. Military forces of the US were called to aid the european military forces in their fight against the Krakor forces. On the evening of January 5th, 1990, then-president Pearson addressed the nation about how tragic the situation was in most of Europe. TV stations, Radio stations and Newspapers from all over the world informed people about it too. Several of these US soldiers arrived at Europe and fend off the Krakor – this allowed the good guys to gain the upper hand and, with the combined forces of the good aliens, the european forces and the US forces, defeat the Krakor and save the day, forcing the evil aliens to retreat for now. But what started as a "temporary help", ultimately ended up being a "permanent stay", as the US military forces were urged to stay, specially since they were quite helpful and they might be helpful in the next years. Because the Krakor might return to claim the Earth once again. ''20 years later. In the same place that the greek capital, Athens, once stood before its apparent destruction at the hands of the Krakor, a new bustling city has been built – its name is City Olympus, in honor to the legendary Mount Olympus that once served as the house of the Twelve Olympian gods of the ancient greek mythology. And with it, a new, stronger military force has been created to protect it from the evil Krakor aliens – the Great Armed Forces of Olympus, armed with the most advanced technology in weaponry, vehicles and armory. They are always prepared to combat the evil aliens and defend the innocent civilians. Always feared. Always respected. They are willing to give their everything to protect and serve the people of not only City Olympus, but also all of Earth. ''And now, since a new wave of Krakor attacks started to happen, a special project has been developed to select five individuals to become special armored warriors known as '''Power Rangers'. The search for the five young individual who will become Power Rangers and save the earth begins...'' Section 1: The search begins Category:Power Rangers: Lazarus